basnioborfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Niwabla/Dziedzictwo Baśnioboru: Zwiadowca
Życie dwunastoletniej Mariki nie jest usłane różami, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości... '' Jeśli przeczytaliście to zupełnie niepodejrzanie wyglądające zdanie, to znaczy, że właśnie wpadliście w bezdenną dziurę, w którą wlewają się pomysły mojej niezbyt doświadczonej w wymyślaniu opowiadań łepetyny, która wywlokła na światło dzienne tę oto opowieść. Powiem Wam na początek tylko jedno: powodzenia w przetrwaniu do końca historii, bo uprzedzam, że łatwo nie będzie... Trzymajcie się mocno! Niwabla Prolog Rozległa hala tonęła w półmroku. Thorne spojrzał z niesmakiem na swoich podwładnych. Cały oddział był w rozsypce; rośli mężczyźni krążyli bezładnie, próbując ustawić się w szeregu. - Ruszać się, głupki! – wrzasnął, zamachnąwszy się szpicrutą na najbliższego żołnierza. Nieszczęśnik jęknął cicho i szarpnięciem wodzy skierował swojego konia w stronę oddziału. Dowódca poczuł, jak mięśnie Kapitana, jego wierzchowca, momentalnie się napinają. Z oddali dobiegał odgłos ciężkich tąpnięć. Twarz Thorne’a zastygła w niemym przerażeniu. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Ervius przybędzie we własnej osobie, aby z przyjemnością się z niego ponabijać. Spojrzał na pułk. Mężczyźni powstrzymywali drepczące niespokojnie konie. Dowódca wycofał Kapitana. W tej samej chwili z ciemności wyłonił się paskudny pysk smoka. Ogromne kły sprawiały, że gad cały czas trzymał paszczę półotwartą. Łuski w odcieniu krwistej czerwieni nadawały stworowi przerażający wygląd. Sam Ervius był również przerażający - wielki jak niedźwiedź, z dobrze umięśnionymi ramionami. Kwadratową szczękę okalał szczeciniasty zarost. W wypolerowanym pancerzu odbijała się spanikowana twarz dowódcy. - Witaj, Thorne – powiedział Ervius. – Czy mógłbyś mnie oświecić, która jest godzina? Jedna z belek stropowych zatrzeszczała podejrzanie. Ervius uniósł jedną brew, wpatrując się w sufit, po czym przeniósł wzrok na pocącego się ze zdenerwowania Thorne’a. Mężczyzna spojrzał na rękawice z kuksańca. Nasiona tej niezwykłej rośliny pozwalały uzyskać ekwipunek odzwierciedlający charakter użytkownika. Na odzieży ochronnej widniały srebrne cyfry, wskazujące godzinę dwunastą. Ożeż. Mieli wyruszyć pół godziny temu. - D-dwunasta? - Właśnie. A zatem ''czy mógłbyś zakończyć ten marny pokaz woltyżerki i wreszcie ''SIĘ ''RUSZYĆ?'' - Tak jest! – wrzasnął Thorne. Wierzchowce z miejsca zaczęły galopować. Otwarła się wielka śluza i oddział wypadł na zewnątrz, prosto w kłębiastą masę chmur. Przełożony Thorne’a uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Miał niezły ubaw, nabijając się z tego żałosnego przygłupa. Thorne nie umiał upilnować własnego tyłka, nie mówiąc już o oddziale zbrojnych. Ervius pomyślał, że Thorne chyba nigdy nie dorośnie do roli dowódcy. - Spokojnie, Clav, i tak go w końcu dostaniesz – zarechotał Ervius, gładząc uspokajająco łeb smoka. Rozległ się huk, po czym jedna z belek stropowych podtrzymujących konstrukcję zwaliła się na ziemię. Ervius rzucił wiązanką przekleństw. - Do mnie, Avelourze! '' Natychmiast zmaterializowała się postać maga. Ogorzała od słońca skóra staruszka mocno kontrastowała z siwą brodą. - Znajdź szpiega, ale już! Mężczyzna skinął głową, wyjmując z kieszeni kamień słoneczny. Murowane ściany rozbłysły światłem. Blask ukazał smukłą postać. - Mam cię, wiedźmo! – ryknął smoczy jeździec. Błysnęło niebieskie światło, rozległ się huk eksplozji i jednoczesny świst włóczni, wybuchła gigantyczna chmura dymu… Ervius wrzasnął z wściekłości, w przerwie między kaszlnięciami wywołanymi drażniącymi oparami. Dziewczyna i broń zniknęły. Rozdział I Pierwsze promienie słońca rozświetliły krzaki w ogrodzie Baśnioboru. Wróżki pochylały się nad pąkami kwiatów. Ciszę przerywał jedynie szum wielu drzew, śpiewających swoje arie. Atmosfera była spokojna i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby coś miało ulec zmianie. Stan Sorenson wpatrywał się w kubek z kawą. Od czasu bitwy o Zzyzx, nie musieli się martwić Stowarzyszeniem, lecz... nie można powiedzieć, żeby mieli całkowity odpoczynek od zmartwień. Wieści z Gadziej Opoki nagle przestały docierać, a mężczyzna i jego rodzina chcieli zapobiec upadkowi smoczego azylu, zanim będzie za późno. O ile już nie było. W tej samej chwili wszedł Tanu. - Witaj, Tanu. Złe wieści? - domyślił się po poważnym wyrazie twarzy towarzysza. - Nie najlepsze. – Tanu opadł na krzesło.- Rycerze Świtu stracili jednego z lepszych wywiadowców, Mareenę Barrevolt. - Kogo? – Stan zmarszczył brwi. – Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnej Mareenie czy jak jej tam. To jakaś nowa adeptka? - Jedna z młodzików, wiesz, tych dzieciaków od przynoszenia kawy i kapci przełożonym – zachichotali obaj, ale ciemnoskóry mężczyzna zaraz spoważniał. - Zagadkowa postać. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie o niej więcej od nas. Stan zamyślił się. Od pewnego czasu młodzi, którzy mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie o magicznych istotach, zgłaszali się do zastępów bractwa. Niewielu jednak zdobyło większe zaufanie, żeby brać udział w samotnych wypadach. Tymczasem słońce pokonało pokaźny odcinek swej codziennej drogi. Opiekun dopił resztkę napoju, po czym dźwignął się z krzesła. Nie było mowy o obijaniu się; trzeba brać się za robotę. Stan wyszedł przed dom. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz. Mężczyzna skierował się w stronę stodoły. Zastał w niej Dale’a, który doił mleczną krowę, Wiolę. Dziadek pozdrowił go, na co Dale odpowiedział skinięciem głowy. Stan ruszył dalej, przyglądając się ogrodowi, magicznie upiększanemu przez wróżki. Przed jego twarzą śmignęła mała istotka. Miała jasną cerę, kręcone blond włosy i kolorowe skrzydła wyglądające jak mozaika. Podleciała do najbliższego krzaka, trajkocąc o czymś z ożywieniem. Dzięki temu, reszta wróżek się ożywiła. Oderwały się od rośliny po czym całą chmarą pomknęły do bramy. To nie było normalne. Mężczyzna podążył ich śladem. Około setka wróżek unosiła się nad prętami przekrzykując się nawzajem. Kakofonia głosów była podobna do brzęczenia pszczół. - Co... – zaczął i ogarnęło go bezbrzeżne zdumienie, kiedy ujrzał przyczynę tego zamieszania. Wilk. Szara bestia dyszała ciężko, a spomiędzy jej łap wystawała zapieczętowana wiadomość. Stan podniósł ją, złamał pieczęć i zaczął czytać. ''Drodzy Nieszczęśnicy! Nie będę ubierać tego, co mam do przekazania w słodkie słówka. Powiem wprost: to chuchro, co wlecze ze sobą to ostrzeżenie, jest niebezpiecznym szpiegiem. Nawet nie myślcie, żeby mu pomagać! Jeśli wyciągniecie do niego pomocną dłoń, automatycznie staniecie się moimi wrogami. Ja oraz moi podwładni jesteśmy silni i nie respektujemy ,,wyjątków” ani wymówek w stylu ,, nie wiedziałem, że jest niebezpieczny”. Zapamiętajcie: zło jest cierpliwe, nie zapada w sen zimowy i nie potrzebuje wiele, aby się wypełnić. Działamy, a wizja nowej epoki wyłania się zza horyzontu. '' '' ''ZOSTALIŚCIE OSTRZEŻENI '' '' 'Niepokonany E.'' Twarz Stana stężała. Sprawa była bardzo poważna. Schylił się, delikatnie podniósł zwierzę, po czym stękając cicho, ruszył w stronę domu. * * * - Co się stało?- spytała Kenrda półprzytomnie, kiedy zeszła po gwałtownej pobudce. Warren wyrwał ze snu ją i Setha, ale nie wyjaśnił zbyt wiele. Stwierdził tylko: to ważne. Zaraz po niej zjawił się jej brat, który zeskoczył z ostatniego schodka. - Jest coś na rzeczy - mruknął chłopak. – Stowarzyszenie? Czy może Kendra zgubiła swój błyszczyk i to kilka dni przed spotkaniem z Paprotem? Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego ze złością. Czy on się nigdy nie zmieni? - Lepiej pochwal się, ile baterii znowu dałeś Dorenowi i Nowelowi w zamian za ich podrabiane złoto! – odparowała wściekła, próbując ukryć rumieniec. - Uspokójcie się! To nie czas na głupie żarty - powiedział dziadek.- Może zamiast bawić się w mistrza ripost, posłuchacie, co mamy do powiedzenia? Zapadła cisza. - Dziś rano dotarł do nas gość z listem - powiedziała babcia, po czym wręczyła wnukom kartkę. - Niezwyciężony E.? Co to znaczy? - chciała wiedzieć Kendra. – Chyba nie... - Stowarzyszenie Gwiazdy Wieczornej się odradza?! - Nie mamy pewności - odparł Tanu. - Nie wolno nam wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. - Nie tylko tu tkwi nasz problem - dodał dziadek. - Spójrzcie. Dziewczynka odwróciła głowę. Co tam leżało w kącie? Pies? Nie, zaraz... wilk! Spojrzała na przyjaciół, lecz odpowiedziało jej tylko wzruszenie ramion. Serce się jej ścisnęło. Stan zwierzęcia był opłakany. Zaczęła wolno do niego podchodzić. - Uważaj, Kendro!- ostrzegła Vanessa. - Dam sobie radę. Przykucnęła przy zwierzęciu, które otwarło brązowe ślepia. Kendra nie wyczytała z nich agresji. Wyciągnęła dłoń. Istota naprzeciw niej podniosła głowę i wsunęła łeb pod jej rękę. Dziewczynka stłumiła okrzyk zaskoczenia. Oczarowana wpatrywała się w wilka, lecz nagle... Witaj, Kendro. Nastolatka podskoczyła. Kim jesteś i co robisz w mojej głowie!?, krzyknęła w myślach, zupełnie zaskoczona. Przepraszam. - w głosie wilka Kendra wyczuła skruchę. Nie mam siły, żeby mówić normalnie, a twój umysł był najbardziej wyczuwalny. Umiesz normalnie mówić? To znaczy na głos? Oczywiście. W głosie zwierzęcia nie było nawet cienia irytacji. Może włączysz do rozmowy moich bliskich?, zasugerowała Kendra. Głupio jej było rozmawiać z wilkiem w myślach, podczas gdy inni tez chcieliby się czegoś dowiedzieć. Tak, jasne. Już się robi. Po chwili dziewczynka mogła już słyszeć przyjaciół. Jak się nazywasz? - dziadek zwrócił się do bestii. - Marika. Odpowiedź zabrzmiała wyraźnie we wszystkich umysłach. Jak się to stało, że jesteś hm... wilkiem?, zapytał Seth. Mocne zaklęcie, odpowiedziała z nutką smutku. '' '' Jesteś ranna? – babcia zadała kolejne pytanie.'' '' Kendra mogłaby przysiąc, że Marika się skrzywiła. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek z was miał kłopoty, odparła wilczyca, tak jakby nie zrozumiała sensu pytania. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zaraz wyrzucicie mnie za granicę rezerwatu. Nie będziemy nikogo wyrzucać, ucięła babcia Sorenson. I tak jeden kłopot mniej czy więcej nie zrobi takiej wielkiej różnicy. Może opowiesz nam coś więcej? '', zasugerowała ostrożnie Kendra. Wilczyca zaczynała ją coraz bardziej intrygować. ''Właśnie?, podchwycił Seth. No dobrze. - Marika westchnęła z rezygnacją. '' Zacznę od samego początku, czyli od tego, jak..'' '' * * * '' Seth kolejny raz wrócił myślami do rozmowy z wilczycą Miałam misję zwiadowczą. Odkryć i zinfiltrować kryjówkę wroga. Nie było łatwo. Diabelnie dopracowane zabezpieczenia. Ciężka sprawa. Jakim cudem mi się udało? Sama nie wiem. W każdym razie zobaczyłam odprawę żołnierzy. Teraz nawet najbardziej stresujące musztry wydają się niczym... Muszę was ostrzec, póki starczy mi sił... Uważajcie na belki stropowe. Dlaczego? Z tego powodu, że można nieźle rymnąć, kiedy taki kawałek drewna się załamie pod tobą, a sufit spada ci na głowę. A jeśli chodzi o lokalizację...to...to... - I w tym momencie jej wypowiedź przerwał atak kaszlu, a Tanu wyprosił wszystkich z pokoju. Dla chłopca cała ta historia była nieprawdopodobna. Zaklęcia? Jakiś świr, który chce opanować świat? I najważniejsze: Czemu to zawsze dziewczyny mają czadowe przygody?! - To nienormalne - powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie palnął głupotę. W zasadzie był tyko zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, żyjącym w magicznym rezerwacie. I w ogóle nie było nic dziwnego w tym, iż kiedy zapuści się głębiej w las, pierwsze lepsze magiczne stworzenie może go zabić - Szkoda mi Mariki - powiedział sam do siebie. - Choć dobrze, że są nowe tajemnice do odkrycia. Już myślałem, że zestarzeję się, grając w sudoku. Wzdrygnął się. Niczego tak nie lubił jak nudnych gier polegających na wpisywaniu cyferek w kratki. Wolał działać. Rozdział II Kendra siedziała w ogrodzie, omiatając nieobecnym wzrokiem wszystko dookoła. Minęło już kilka dni od pojawienia się wilczycy. Tanu mówił, że rany dobrze się goją, ale od czasu telepatycznej rozmowy chora nie nawiązała z nią większego kontaktu. Pomimo wielkiej ciekawości, nastolatka nie zdobyła się na rozmowę. Nie chciała przemęczać Mariki. Dziewczyna zachodziła w głowę, kim mógł być tajemniczy E. Na pewno był to ktoś, kto był dobrze poinformowany. Ale w takim razie…czemu… czemu po porażce Sfinksa, ktoś znów chce z pomocą mrocznych sił opanować świat? Cała ta historia łamała jej głowę. Zresztą, po opowieści Mariki czuła ogromną niechęć do tego człowieka. Rozumiała, że nikt nie byłby zadowolony z obecności szpiega, ale czy od razu trzeba przeszywać kogoś włócznią? Wstręt do takich zachowań wzbudzał w niej jeszcze większy żal do poszkodowanej . Z rozmyślań wybudził ją piskliwy głosik. - Kendro! Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i ujrzała maleńką wróżkę, taszczącą rulon papieru. Jej ręce trzęsły się z wysiłku i widać było, że przebyła długą drogę - Masz wiadomość od Paprota - powiedziała istotka, podając jej kartkę. - Dziękuję - odparła dziewczyna. – Wiesz, o co może chodzić? Wróżka wzruszyła ramionami i odleciała poprzeglądać się w tafli basenu. Zaś dziewczyna drżącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi rozwinęła wiadomość. Jej treść ją zaskoczyła. Kochana Kendro! Nie chcę Cię martwić, ale raczej nie uda mi się przybyć na czas. Powiadomili mnie o specjalnym zebraniu, na którym muszą być przedstawiciele każdej z ras. Matka zadecydowała, że to ja będę reprezentować jednorożce. Z tego powodu muszę być. Ale wierz mi, że ten czas o wiele bardziej chciałbym spędzić z Tobą. Nie martw się, przybędę najszybciej jak się da. Kocham Cię, Twój Paprot Kendra poczuła przypływ smutku. Każdy ma obowiązki, ale… mimo wszystko było jej trochę przykro. - Kendro? Dziewczyna drgnęła na dźwięk melodyjnego głosu. Zaskoczona drgnęła: instynkt podpowiadał jej, żeby uciekała. Jednak, widząc łagodność w oczach Mariki, opanowała się. Uważnie przyjrzała się wilczycy, a żal ścisnął ją za serce. Prawie cały tułów zwierzęcia był obandażowany. Woń leków okropnie drażniła jej nos. Co dopiero czuły zmysł zwierzęcia! Zasmucona wiadomością Paprota, poczuła się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiona widokiem Mariki - Ty… możesz już normalnie mówić! - powiedziała nastolatka. - Jasne. – Marika wyglądała tak, jakby się uśmiechała. - Odzyskałam już większość sił, dzięki czemu mogę mówić po ludzku. O ile w moim przypadku jest to możliwe. Kendra próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale najwyraźniej jej nie wyszło. Widać było, że wilczyca chciałaby wiedzieć, co jest powodem jej smutku. Dziewczyna czułaby się trochę niezręcznie, mówiąc wszystko jak na spowiedzi. - No dalej - zachęciła Marika. - Przecież ja też byłam człowiekiem. Kendra milczała skrępowana. - Jeżeli mam ci pomóc, to muszę wiedzieć o co chodzi. Śmiało, nikomu nie powiem. Obiecuję. Dziewczyna przełamała się. - No… dobrze. To wszystko przez ten list… - Mogę? - spytała cicho Marika. Kendra podała jej kartkę. Zwierzę w skupieniu wpatrywało się w papier. Po chwili podniosło pełen współczucia wzrok. - Ja… - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale poczuła, że nic więcej nie musi mówić. Marika usiadła obok niej na trawie. Nastolatka wtuliła się w miękkie futro. Rozległa się stara kołysanka: Nie płacz, Cisza cię utuli. Do snu, do snu, do snu… Wśród pól i lasów, Cisza gra. Nie płacz, nie płacz już… Kiedy cię znajdą przeciwności, Niech w twoim sercu spokój zagości. Tu wśród lasów i pól, Gra cisza, Która nie chce... Abyś płakał. To tu, wśród pól… Piosenka ucichła. - Wiesz… czuję się trochę dziwnie. Tak, jakbym była egoistką - stwierdziła Kendra. - Nie myśl tak, Kendro. Nie masz wpływu na swoje uczucia, ale każdy czułby zawód. Myślę jednak, że on gdzieś tam jest. I myśli o tobie. Dla prawdziwego uczucia nie istnieje odległość, bo ono jest w twoim sercu. A ono nie jest daleko. I bije mocno, dla wszystkich, których kochasz. Rozdział III Paprot starał się jak najbardziej wcisnąć w kamienną ścianę za jego plecami. Stał w niewygodnej pozycji, przygnieciony natłokiem nadciągających stworzeń. Niezwykła mieszanina istnień płynęła korytarzem z wielką siłą. Osoby, które przyszły zbyt późno, nie miały szans na dołączenie do tej rzeki - jednostajny ruch mógł przerwać jedynie wybuch bomby. W podobnej sytuacji znaleźli się ci, co przyszli zbyt wcześnie - fala przyciskała ich do ścian, a każdy nawet najmniejszy ruch kończył się siniakiem. Nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak czekać na zmniejszenie tłoku. Jednorożec westchnął ciężko. O wiele bardziej wolałby być teraz w drodze do Baśnioboru. Prace nad nowym domem dla wróżek pochłaniały wiele czasu i energii: czas szybko mijał, a niezależnie od tego, ile udało się zrobić, i tak czekała jeszcze masa spraw do załatwienia. Dni były za krótkie na wykonanie wszystkich zadań. Mieli już podstawy nowego świata: więzienie demonów straciło już swój mroczny i ponury charakter, ale wiele rzeczy wymagało skończenia. Każdego dnia myślał o Kendrze, a w trudnych chwilach wspomnienie dziewczyny napełniało jego serce ciepłem, którego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie uświadczył. Nadzieja na ponowne spotkanie pozwalała mu radzić sobie z kolejnymi wyzwaniami i przezwyciężać niechęć. Mimo wszystko przez cały czas narastała w nim tęsknota. Nie umiał jej przezwyciężyć, a nawet gdyby mu się to udało, czy zmieniłoby to jego uczucia w stosunku do Kendry? Dlatego kiedy udało mu się odrestaurować sporą część więzienia, postanowił odwiedzić dziewczynę. W ostatniej chwili matka zatrzymała go, by reprezentował jednorożce. Zezłościł się trochę, jednak ustąpił. Wiedział, że sytuacja była poważna, bo inaczej Królowa Wróżek nie zatrzymywałaby syna. Zdążył jedynie napisać krótki, platoniczny list i przekazać go przy pomocy wróżek. Wątpił jednak w to, że list dotarł w odpowiednim momencie. Zasępił się i wgapiał się tępo w punkt przed sobą. Nie chciał, żeby ta sytuacja wyszła tak źle. Czuł się niedobrze na myśl, że mógł zrazić do siebie dziewczynę. Nie mógł już jednak nic poradzić na to, co się wydarzyło. Miał wpływ jedynie na przyszłość i postanowił sobie, że postara się to naprawić. Poczuł, że ktoś depcze mu po stopie, więc odruchowo zabrał nogę, tym samym wytrącając z równowagi jakiegoś karła. Stworzenie przewróciło się na podłogę, jednak zaraz wstało i poszło dalej, mrucząc kilka epitetów pod nosem i poprawiając zielony, filcowy kapelusz. Po chwili zniknął w tłumie. Paprot zauważył zmianę: w czasie jego rozmyślań tłum przerzedził się. Z ulgą wyprostował zgarbione plecy i przygotował się do przejścia w stronę sali obrad. Nagle ktoś na niego wpadł. Była to dziewczyna, wyglądająca na jakieś szesnaście lat. Spoglądała na niego zmieszana. - Hm… przepraszam. Nie chciałam na ciebie wpaść, to był przypadek – powiedziała, odgarniając nerwowo jasny kosmyk z czoła. Paprot podniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście. - Nic się nie stało - zapewnił ją, na co dziewczyna nieco się odprężyła. - Jak się nazywasz? - Dalena. Kogo reprezentujesz? - Jednorożce - odparł nieco zakłopotany. Dalena roześmiała się, a w zielonych oczach błysnęły iskierki wesołości. - Nie spinaj się tak, przynajmniej nie patrzą na ciebie jak na wariata. Chociaż to musi być dość zabawne, kiedy ktoś idzie sobie beztrosko przez miasto, gawędząc z perytonem. Jednorożec miał skonsternowaną minę, więc nastolatka wyjaśniła: - Jestem tłumaczem. Nauczyłam się porozumiewać z tymi magicznymi stworzeniami. W chwili, gdy to mówiła obok niej pojawił się peryton. Imponujące czarne poroże zdobiło smukłą jelenią głowę. Złote futro wydawało się mienić własnym blaskiem, a skrzydła ściśle przylegały do tułowia, jednak nawet w takiej pozycji miały ogromny rozmiar. Pióra skrzydeł i zadu nieco odstawały, zmierzwione przez pęd powietrza podczas lotu. Brązowe oczy obdarzyły Paprota łagodnym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna pogłaskała go po łbie, a on oparł go na jej ramieniu. Korytarz już całkiem opustoszał, więc ruszyła szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Paprot podążył za nią, mając tylko nadzieję, że obrady nie będą trwały zbyt długo. * * * Sala obrad był ogromna. Na ścianach wisiały ozdobne gobeliny, a posągi stały dumnie w każdym rogu, roztaczając aurę bogactwa i majestatu. Czerwony, miękki dywan zapadał się pod stopami przechodzących po nim osób, jednak błotniste ślady wyglądały nieefektownie i zaburzały harmonię pomieszczenia. Na środku pokoju stał masywny, drewniany stół. Krzesła postawiono z boku, tak, aby nie przeszkadzały w poruszaniu się. Nie każdemu zresztą potrzebne było krzesło, więc wszyscy mieli dowolność. Pomieszczenie było pełne istot, a mimo to wszyscy się mieścili. Paprot przypuszczał, że nie obyło się bez konieczności użycia magii. Zajął miejsce w połowie długości stołu. Kawałek dalej stała Dalena, która na jego widok uśmiechnęła się lekko. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wśród wszechobecnego gwaru dało się słyszeć odgłos gongu, na który zaprzestano rozmów. Przewodniczący obrad, wysoki mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy zabrał głos. - Witajcie, wszyscy tu zgromadzeni. Wybaczcie to niespodziewane wezwanie, jednak okoliczności zmusiły nas do powzięcia odpowiednich kroków. Stoimy przed obliczem nowego kryzysu i każdy ma prawo o tym wiedzieć. Jednak prosimy o zachowane dyskrecji i o to, by szczegóły obrad pozostały między nami. - Mężczyzna odchrząknął i kontynuował: - Jak wszyscy wiemy, borykaliśmy się z wielkim zagrożeniem, jakie stwarzało na nas Stowarzyszenie Gwiazdy Wieczornej. Groźba otwarcia więzienia demonów została zażegnana, dzięki waleczności i poświeceniu wielu z nas. Jednak jak nie raz mieliśmy okazję się przekonać, zło nigdy nie śpi. I tę zasadę potwierdzają ostatnie wydarzenia. Straciliśmy kontakt z Gadzią Opoką. Krążą niepokojące pogłoski o nowej, tajnej organizacji, szkolącej wielką armię. Armię ludzi i smoków. Po sali przebiegł szmer, a Paprot westchnął w duchu. Że też przez cały czas musi żyć ktoś, kto zamierza podbić świat. Ludzie naprawdę nie potrafili żyć w zgodzie i harmonii z innymi. Denerwowało go to trochę i to był jeden z powodów, dla których wolał świat wróżek. Jednak nie było miejsca na egoistyczne pobudki - życie wielu niewinnych istot było zagrożone. A jego nie ograniczało już więzienie i nie zamierzał dopuścić do kataklizmu. Prowadzący zaklaskał w dłonie i na sali znów zapanowała cisza. - Poszukujemy sposobów, aby zapobiec katastrofie. Ale żeby znaleźć rozwiązanie, potrzebujemy ogólnej zgody. Czekamy na informacje i propozycje. - W zasadzie to mam jako taki kontakt z tym, co dzieje się w Gadziej Opoce. Oczy zebranych zwróciły się w kierunku Daleny. Dziewczyna nie zrażając się, mówiła dalej: - Dostaję zlepki informacji. Niektóre są ważne, a inne nie. Ale w każdej wiadomości można wyczuć niepokój. Dzięki temu, że Tyo ma łączność ze stadami perytonów, jestem w stanie coś powiedzieć. - Właśnie. A niby jakim cudem udało ci się zabrać pery tona z rezerwatu? Skąd mamy pewność, że nie jesteś szpiegiem? - zapytał karzeł głosem ociekającym fałszywą słodyczą. Wśród zebranych znów przeszedł szmer. Dziewczyna napięła mięśnie dokładnie w tej samej chwili, co jej magiczne stworzenie. Paprotowi zrobiło się jej żal. - Nie jestem szpiegiem - dziewczyna dokładnie wymówiła wszystkie sylaby. – Tya znalazłam, kiedy był mały. Z pomocą mojej drużyny udało mi się go odratować. Przywiązałam się do niego, a on przyzwyczaił się do obecności mojej i innych ludzi. Gdybyśmy ot tak wypuścili go w rezerwacie, nie przeżyłby długo. Mimo wszystko nie stracił łączności ze stadem i to z nim się porozumiewa. Ja tylko przekładam to, co mi później przekazuje. A zresztą - rzuciła hardo - jeśli ktoś z was umie tłumaczyć jego język, to proszę bardzo, niech spróbuje. Karzeł parsknął. - Jasne, mały, biedny perytonik. I całkiem przypadkiem zjawiasz się tam ty i go ratujesz? Bujda, historyjka wyssana z palca! Jeśli chcesz wciskać komuś kit, to idź do przedszkola i dzieciom w zerówce opowiadaj takie bzdury. - Nie przyszliśmy tutaj żeby się kłócić - ostro stwierdził jednorożec. - Nie oszukujmy się: każdy chce być bezpieczny i zakończyć tę naradę jak najszybciej. Jeśli nie dowierzasz, mogę to sprawdzić - mówiąc to, wyciągnął rękę w stronę dziewczyny. Chwycił jej dłoń i sprawdził wszystko. - Mówi prawdę – oznajmił, puszczając jej dłoń. – Skoro mamy już pewność, to może posłuchamy, co ma do powiedzenia? Zebrani zgodnie zamruczeli. Dalena skinęła głową i gestem zachęciła swojego towarzysza. Tyo zaczął wystukiwać kopytami skomplikowany rytm. Tempo z każdą chwilą zwiększało się i można było dostać od tej szybkości zawrotów głowy. Paprot miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że świat wokół niego rozmył się, a on jest częścią tego tętentu, że razem biegnie ze stadem. Nic go nie ogranicza, jest silny i wolny… jednak zanim zupełnie się zatracił, oprzytomniał i uwolnił się spod działania czaru. Inni wydawali się skołowani tym, czego doświadczyli. Nie dziwił się temu, bo przecież sam przez chwilę znajdował się w transie. Dźwięki ucichły, a Dalena stała chwilę w milczeniu, z przymkniętymi oczami i nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili ocknęła się i powiedziała: - W Gadziej Opoce jest coraz bardziej nerwowo. Smoki częściej latają nad terenem, robią to szybciej, ryczą głośniej. Pogoda w rezerwacie szaleje, wszyscy obawiają się kryzysu, bo smoki są coraz bardziej skłonne do buntu. Strach, wszędzie jest pełno strachu… Dziewczyna zamilkła, drżąc lekko, tak samo, jak jej peryton. Tym razem szmer przerodził się niemal w grzmienie. Niektórzy rozglądali się nerwowo albo zaczęli krzyczeć, ryczeć lub wyć. Jazgot stał się nie do zniesienia. Nawet kilkakrotne uderzenia w gong nie były w stanie zaprowadzić porządku. Paprot zatkał sobie uszy i jęknął. Coś czuł, że zejdzie się z tym dłużej, niż myślał. * * * Tafla basenu zmarszczyła się dziesiątkami niewielkich fal, kiedy czarny nos dotknął powierzchni wody. Wilczyca podniosła głowę sponad niej, starając się nie wciągnąć razem z powietrzem skapujących z jej pyska kropli. Strużka wody popłynęła wzdłuż jej szyi, co spotkało się z rozbawionym parsknięciem zwierzęcia, które wstało i przemieściło się w stronę kępy kwitnących krzaków. Marika obróciła się dookoła swej osi i z westchnieniem opadła na trawę, kładąc łeb na łapach. Z jej piersi wyrwało się westchnienie. Była wdzięczna za pomoc, jaką otrzymała w Baśnioborze, jednak nie czuła się dobrze z tym, że nie miała się jak odwdzięczyć: w swojej aktualnej postaci nie była w stanie podjąć prawie żadnej pracy poza kopaniem dołków pod okiem Dale’a. Mężczyzna nie potrzebował jednak czterech łap do innych prac w rezerwacie, a do jego obowiązków nie należało tropienie mieszkających w nim istot. Wilczyca była więc skazana na bezczynność wypełnioną przemyśleniami i próbami sprawdzenia, czy w zasięgu jej zmysłów znajdują się wrogowie. Ludzie, których w końcu znalazła i o których, po wielu staraniach, wydobyła informacje potrzebne do ich namierzenia. Jednak nie mogła pozbyć się natrętnych myśli o tym, że nie udało jej się całkowicie wypełnić zadania. Nie osłabiła zabezpieczeń, a po jej żenującym potknięciu na pewno jeszcze je wzmocnią. O ile nie zmienili kryjówki. Przymknęła oczy z rezygnacją. Będzie musiała znaleźć lepszy sposób, przemyśleć to wszystko dokładnie i nie dopuścić do kolejnej wpadki. Działać zdecydowanie i w końcu pokonać znienawidzonego Erviusa, niszczącego wszystkich i cały świat dookoła niego, o aspiracjach, by zostać Mrocznym Lordem. Bezwzględnego sadystę, który wielu już zniszczył życie i w swoich intrygach nie pominął także jej. Zacisnęła mocniej powieki i ze zdenerwowaniem zamachała ogonem. Ponad jej głową rozległ się chichot jakiejś wróżki. Marika otworzyła oczy, ale istotka odleciała już w inną stronę. Coś jednak zaciekawiło wilczycę: głosy Kendry i Setha. Postawiła uszy na sztorc, podniosła głowę znad szarych łap i wpatrywała się intensywnie przed siebie. Dostrzegła nadbiegające rodzeństwo i czym prędzej wstała, dokładnie wtedy, gdy Kendra zawołała: – Marika! Znaleźliśmy sposób! * * * Seth wpatrywał się wyczekująco w wilczycę pochyloną nad pożółkłą mapą, rozłożoną na podłodze. Pogięte rogi i obszarpane rogi wskazywały na częste używanie naniesionych na papier podobizn kontynentów. Zwierzę oderwało wzrok od kartki: w jego oczach można było zobaczyć błysk nadziei, który od razu zgasnął, zastąpiony determinacją wypełzająca na wilczy pysk. – Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Seth jęknął. – Żartujesz?! To może być jedyna szansa i odjazdowa przygoda! – zawołał chłopak, który stracił jednak nieco zapału, kiedy dziadek zgromił go wzrokiem, a Kendra skrzyżowała ręce z dezaprobatą. – No co? Taka wyprawa zawsze jest emocjonująca. – Wiesz przecież, że nie chodzi o to, by się zabawić! Chcemy pomóc Marice – odparła jego siostra, marszcząc brwi. Seth wzruszył ramionami. – Tak mi się wyrwało… – mruknął chłopak, speszony. – Nie mam do ciebie pretensji, Seth. Dziękuję wam, za to, że chcecie znaleźć rozwiązanie mojej przemiany, ale nie mogę się zgodzić na to, abyście się narażali. Doskonale wiecie, że wyprawa do innego rezerwatu to nie zabawa, a teraz dostęp do nich może być utrudniony przez patrole wrogów. – Masz na myśli Niepokonanego E? – spytała babcia. Marika wciągnęła powietrze w płuca, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w kobietę. – Skąd o nim wiecie? – W głosie wilczycy dało się wyczuć zdenerwowanie. Zmuszała się, by mówić normalnie, jednak w gardle tkwiła jej gula niepokoju, a w piersiach wzbierał charkot wściekłości, który za wszelką cenę chciała opanować. Zebrani w pokoju popatrzyli po sobie, niepewni, czy powiedzieć jej prawdę. W końcu dziadek skinął głową i podszedł do biurka. Otworzył ukrytą szufladę i wyciągnął wiadomość wraz ze złamaną pieczęcią. Powolnym krokiem podszedł w stronę wilczycy, zdecydowanym ruchem rozwinął wiadomość i przytrzymał ją na wysokości oczu Mariki, która chaotycznym wzrokiem omiotła tekst. Po jego przeczytaniu zastygła w bezruchu, wpatrując się tępo w przedmioty przed nią. – Przypuszczałam, że tak będzie, on nie jest kimś, kto łatwo się poddaje. A na mnie uwziął się już nieodwracalnie. Teraz mam pewność, co do wznowienia poszukiwań w różnych środowiskach, a mój oddział pewnie chociaż odrobinę się niepokoi. Powinnam udać się tam, gdzie mówicie, jednak nie mogę decydować o waszym losie, nie mam prawa wydawać wyroków. Zwłaszcza że znalazłabym sposób, żeby dotrzeć na miejsce, nawet bez użycia szczególnych środków transportu. – Przerwała na chwilę, odetchnęła i kontynuowała: – To do was należy decyzja, lecz teraz, kiedy dowiedziałam się o tym liście, nie jestem pewna, czy opuszczenie Baśnioboru to nie najlepsze rozwiązanie. W ten sposób mogłabym zmylić wroga, przeniknąć do swojej bazy i zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo lepsze, niż to czyniłam do tej pory. Nie chcę jednak wymuszać na was określonych zachowań. Rezerwat, którym się opiekujecie, ma wiele potężnych zabezpieczeń i zdołałby odeprzeć próby ataków. Powiedzcie mi tylko, co mam robić, a wyruszę niezależnie od tego, czy zechcecie udzielić mi wsparcia. Zapanowała cisza, a Marika chciała pokiwać głową, bo rozumiała, że szanse na to, że ktokolwiek chciałby jej pomóc, wydawały się śmiesznie małe. Nie zdążyła jednak tego zrobić, bo przerwały jej głosy: – Jedziemy z tobą! '''Zapraszam Was również na Wattpad, gdzie opublikowałam kilka historii fantasy i zbiór amatorskiej poezji! Mój login: EmperorWolf. Do zobaczenia! ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania